Falling In More Ways Than One
by DanaMulder
Summary: H/M fluffiness... Mac spains her ankle and ends up asking Harm for a few favors... it's getting REALLY shippery now!!! R&R please!
1. Sprained Ankle

****

Title: Falling In More Than One Way

Rating: PG (language)

Author: Scribe

A/N: Just a late night idea. Tell me what you think. Oh yeah - I STILL don't own JAG. Legal technicalities. 

1930 local

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

Mac sat on her couch flipping through the channels on TV. She stopped suddenly to watch an advertisement. _Oh great_, she thought, _I've resorted to watching paid infomercials to occupy me_. The stubby man on her television screen babbled on ceaselessly. Throwing the remote down next her, Mac slowly pushed herself up. An ice bag fell onto the floor flopping open, letting chilled water from the melted cubes soak into the carpet.

"Oh crap," Mac cursed lightly under her breath bouncing up on one leg. Favoring her left ankle she hastily shoved the melted ice into the ripped Ziploc bag. Pushing herself up with the aid of her coffee table she bounced into the kitchen and deposited the bag in the sink. Dropping down in one of her kitchen chairs she sighed to herself. She had just returned from an evening jog. Mac had only jogged half the path though, the last half she hobbled. Not looking ahead of her she had tripped over a crack in the pavement, sending herself flying down unexpectedly. Unfortunately she had landed smack dab on her left ankle. 

Biting her lip now, Mac rose wobbly up from her oak chair and limped over to the couch. Ignoring the wet spot the dropped bag had made she laid down. Groaning she buried her head in a pillow. All the lights were off in her apartment. She felt lonely now. Sleeping was out of the question - Mac couldn't. Right now she was left to Jingo's company and her thoughts. 

"How am I going to get through work tomorrow?" She asked herself, mumbling into the bolster. Mac's stomach growled noisily. "And I haven't even eaten dinner yet. Uh." Digging down into the back of the couch she retrieved her cordless phone. _I'd order pizza but I don't think I can eat one_, she mused. 

Hitting the talk button she dialed a familiar number. She felt brave tonight, or maybe it was just the aspirin. 

"Rabb."

"Harm, hey," Mac said with a touch of pain in her voice. 

"What's up, Mac?" Came the normal response.

"I know this must sound a little strange but I was wondering if you'd mind coming over for a while and keep me company," Mac blurted out before she had second thoughts on her decision.

"Of course I will Mac. I'll pick up a pizza on the way over too, okay?" Harm replied, glad Mac had reached out to him for support.

"Thanks, Flyboy," she said quietly. "Harm?" Her throat caught.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, I'll tell you when you get here. See you in a few." She hung up the phone before she could ruin her whole relationship with the man. 

***

2010 local

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, VA

(Rabb's POV)

I take a deep breath as I shut my car door behind me. I'm not used to Mac coming to me for help but the plea is welcome. Well it wasn't quite a plea but I don't mind either way. Holding on to the pizza box I enter the apartment building, heading towards the elevator. Closing my eyes briefly as I wait for the next "ding" to sound telling me I'm on Mac's floor I hope to myself everything will go smoothly. 

Stepping off the elevator I strut over to room 201 and knock on the door. 

"It's open," comes the reply. Cautiously putting my hand on the doorknob I turn it, entering quietly. Mac's lying on her couch in front of the TV. 

"Don't Marines get up to say hi to their friends anymore?" Friends. Curse that word.

"I would but I can't," came Mac's reply. "I sprained my ankle." 

Concern fills my mind. 

"Are you okay? Which one is it, let me take a look." Mac motions at her left ankle now and I forget all about the pizza as I lay it down on the coffee table next to her. Her ankle is swollen and bruised but doesn't look serious. I grimace. "That's got to hurt." No kidding, Squid. What other dumb comments can you make. Mac replies with an "mmm".

"I had ice on it earlier but it fell off."

((Mac's POV))

I must be the master of stupid comments tonight. Oh hell. Harm's here and that's all that matters to me right now. Screw the ankle. Wait, what's he doing now. Flyboy just got up now and he's looking at me strangely. He's propping my leg up with a pillow. I start to protest but he gives me that look again. 

"Fine, baby me," I grumbled.

"My pleasure," he replied. Man does he have cute eyes. I'm staring again but then what's new? I suck my breath in a little as he rearranges my injured leg again and he apologizes. "So what were you going to tell me on the phone?" he asks. Dang, I thought he'd forget. I can't tell him now. I just can't! The moment isn't right. "Well are you going to tell me or do I have to start playing 20 questions?" My eyes have turned serious and Harm notices. "Mac?" he asks again, more quietly wondering what brought about the sudden change. Silence stretches out between us for a few seconds longer before I speak. Why this comes out now I don't know. But it does. Emotions are one thing I usually keep to myself. Today is different evidently. 

"Will you hold me?"

***

A/N: So? What do you think? More? Reviews = more writing btw. That is … if you think its interesting and good.


	2. The Pizza's Getting Cold

((Rabb's POV))

She just asked me to hold her. Mac asked ME to hold HER. I realize now that I'm standing here rather drop-jawed watching her as she looks up at me with those big brown pleading eyes. Did I mention they're beautiful eyes? 

Sitting down on the edge of the couch I slide her over a few inches and put my arm around her middle. She situates herself accordingly and in no time we're holding each other comfortably. I think I'm going to die. I've lived for this moment how may times? I can't even begin to put a number on the countless possibilities my mind has created that are along the lines of this, but of course, not as great. Turning my head to the left I glance at Mac and smile a little.

"Thanks," she whispers quietly to me, laying her head down on my shoulder. A deep sigh escapes her lips and I wonder if everything is okay. 

((Mac's POV))

He's sitting down. His left arm is around my back and his right one on top of mine. He's rubbing my arm and I have to admit its soothing. I feel wonderful right now, regardless of my throbbing ankle. Before I think about it my head drops onto his shoulder.

I hear my heart beat in my ear. With the exception of the repetitive pounding the room is totally silent. I wish everyday could be like this. My eyes close hesitantly as I listen to the nothingness and for once feel safe and whole.

((Rabb's POV))

I think she's fallen asleep. We've been sitting like this for more than five minutes now without saying a word. Sarah's breathing has gone from fast and steady to slow and drawn out. I stop rubbing her arm with my hand. Peeking down to the watch on my arm I see that its going on 2100. Pretty early for me and I'm sure it is for Mac as well. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. What a stereotypical thing to say. But it's the truth. There aren't any lights on in her apartment and the sunlight had faded away now. The lights from the parking lot make a fair silhouette again her face. 

First thing's first. My Marine isn't fit to sleep on a couch. Slowly I untangle myself from our embrace and stand up. Her eyes remain shut. I pick her up as gently as I can which is pretty shakily. All those Beltway Burge- er, muscles make her fairly heavy. 

Laying Mac down on her bed I wish fervently that I could tuck her in every night. Pulling her thin sheets up over her body I tuck them in lightly around her sides. I'm still bent over her when her eyelids rise.

Lo and behold there are those wonderful coffee hued peepers. A grin spread across her face.

"Harm, you shouldn't have. I could have put myself to bed. Sorry I slipped off the-"

"It's okay. As I said earlier, it's my pleasure. Really, Mac, I don't mind." Looking at her as intensely as I can I try to send her the "I Care About You" look. I'm not sure if its working though, she's still just looking at me. We've been doing a lot of that this evening. 

Mac patted the other, empty side of the bed. 

"Lay down, take a load off," she says now. I oblige, moving around to the other side of the bed. I don't actually lay down, just sit on the edge. 

"Hey, come here," I say quietly holding my arms open. Mac pushes herself toward me until she's using me as a backrest. Pushing her forward I begin massaging her back. "Feel good?"

"Definitely. You're okay with this right?" Her question surprises me a little but I respond immediately. Lawyers can't be caught off guard now can they?

"I'm fine with it, Mac. I'm enjoying it, too. What good are the people you love if you can't rely on them anyway?" I smile knowing I changed the word 'friend' to 'love'. I hope Mac notices. Her next comment confirms that fact - it's one I'll never forget in all my days.

A/N: Well? Do you want to know what she says or what? Reviews please!


	3. Mr. Puddles

((Mac's POV))

Harm said the word love. I wonder if that slipped or if it was intentional or not. His massage feels absolutely wonderful. Why can't I come home to this every night? Because you're too afraid to let him know how you feel, that's why. I should just get this over with. God, I'm like a little girl debating whether her classmate likes her or not. I'll say it.

((Rabb's POV))

I think I've created another awkward silence. Hopefully its more of a thoughtful silence. Or Mac fell asleep on me again. Mac swivels around so that she's facing me and her back rub ends. Her gaze wanders up from her bed to meet mine.

"I'm going to say something I should have told you a long time ago." My heat rate accelerates so fast that I think I'm having an arrhythmia. My stomach has lodged itself in my throat and I'm glad I'm not expected to respond to her statement verbally yet.

Suddenly her russet eyes break my gaze and look down onto the floor. 

"No peeing on the carpet!" she exclaims suddenly and I think momentarily she's talking to me until I see Jingo hustle out of Mac's bedroom before the cripple can strangle him. Speaking of Miss Hop Along she's jumped up out of bed.

"Mac, sit back down you're going to hurt yourself!" I just up after her, following the hopping Marine out into the kitchen. She's still reprimanding her dog for going on the carpet. 

"I just let you out a few hours ago. Uh… why Jingo why?" Limping over into her kitchen she retrieve a bottle of pet odor eliminator and a roll of paper towels. Damn! What was she going to say before Mr. Puddles sauntered into the room? 

"Here, give me the paper towels." Taking them from her I put an arm around her and help Mac into the bedroom. Setting herself on the edge of the bed she watches as I clean up the wet spot.

"You don't have to do this you know - I can clean it up on my own. Really… here…" Before I can protest again she's on the ground next to me. The lights are still off in the apartment. Regardless I can still manage to make out the contour of her face. Her leg brushes up against mine and stops. 

I don't care about the carpet. All I want to do is show Mac how in love with her I am. But first I want to know what her sentence was going to be.

"What did you want to tell me?" Our eyes meet for the hundredth time tonight. She's searching me. Probing. Digging for an answer. "Just tell me." I think I know already what she'll say. "Tell me."

Her eyes stopped searching at that moment. They had found what they were looking for and Mac spoke.

A/N: I'll make Mac say something if I get a bunch of reviews!!! Otherwise I could be an evil person and keep her silent forever and ever! Do you wanna know what she says!!???!!


	4. Forget About the Carpet

((Mac's POV))

The harder I stare into his eyes the more and more I get lost in them. He keeps telling me to just say what I need to say. How can he realize how difficult this is to me though? What if he doesn't feel the same way back? Am I pushing things? I'm trying to find the answers to all my numerous questions in those azure eyes. I'm afraid of what will happen if I tell Harm I'm in love with him. I bow my head for a moment telling myself to breath but it doesn't help much, I'm still nervous. My eyes are beginning to water up and I haven't even spoken. That's it Marine, speak your mind.

"Harm," My throat is clenched so badly. I'm trying so hard not to cry but I fail. Hot tears suddenly streak down my cheeks, leaving watery trails behind them. What is wrong with me? Harm's strong arms are around me again as he lifts me up onto the bed. I'm practically sitting on his lap. My body is shaking with my weeping. My head falls against his chest letting my tears roll onto his shirt. Both of his arms are embracing me tightly.

Emotions I've tried to keep to myself all these years are coming out now. There's nothing special about this day. The only reason Harm is here is because I wanted dinner. Dinner I never ate. Somehow those things combined led to this. Life isn't a concept I'll ever fully understand. The feeling of crying in Harm's presence isn't a new one. It's happened before. He never held me though. Maybe something has changed in him or perhaps now is finally the right place and time.

I like believing the second thought. 

((Rabb's POV)) 

Mac's crying and all I can think to do is get her up off the floor. I grab her and pull her up onto the bed and then wrap her in my arms. Her head hits my shoulder and tears soak into my shirt.

I'm not sure what she's crying about. I'm scared that I've pushed her too far again. Scared that somehow I may have hurt the person I love most in this world. 

"I'm sorry," I whisper under my breath. Her crying dies down for a minute as she sniffs.

"For what?" she mumbles as she draws in another shaky breath. I tighten my grip around her, pulling her closer to me.

"For all the times I hurt you. And the times when I said I'd be there and I wasn't. For all the chances I had to tell you how much I'm in love with you and I let them slip by." 

Her crying has stopped all together. I can't believe I just said that to her. My mouth keeps going.

"I'm sorry for not calling you Sarah more often." 

Mac puts her hands against my shoulders and pushes me back away. Has she rejected me?

((Mac's POV))

I'm going to die. He just said what I've wanted him to say for seven years. Since the Rose Garden. I have to see his face. Placing my hands on his shoulders I push him away and stare him. 

I realize this might look like I don't like what he said. Reaching up with one hand I touch the left half of his face. He's real. 

"I'm sorry, too. For whatever I've done to hurt you." Sitting up straighter I kiss him. Our lips only brush. I pull away. 

"I love you. I'm in love with you Harm." Relief floods into me knowing I've finally spit the truth out. Harm doesn't reply. Instead he pulls me into a deep kiss that lasts until we're both out of breath.

"I love you, too, Sarah." A smile breaks over my face and I kiss him again. When it ends I hug him. 

((Rabb's POV))

Phew. I'm glad all that's over with and off my chest. I've never been happier in all my days. Or nights I suppose would be the correct thing to say. Night. It must be getting late by now. Glancing at the clock I see that its almost 2300.

"Mac I hate to break all of this up but its going on 2300 hours. We both have work tomorrow and you're still hurt. You've got to rest up." She nods and I'm glad that she agrees. 

"I guess I'll be heading out then." I don't want to risk hurting our relationship as friends by spending the night even though we've both admitted we love each other. Too many other men have hurt her by going to fast.

Mac begins to get up but I stop her, telling her I can let myself out. Pushing her gently back down into a lying position I pull the covers up over her again, then give her a kiss on the forehead and lips. 

"I'll come over tomorrow morning to see how you are, alright? If you ankle isn't any better we'll get you to a doctor. See you." 

"Night, Harm." I close the door to her bedroom quietly and wander back into the main part of her apartment. Seeing the uneaten pizza makes me review the night in my mind. She does love me in more than a friend way after all. 

I lock her apartment up and leave. When I finally return home a sigh of relief and happiness escapes my lips. She's my Marine now.

A/N: ?? Good ?? ?? More ?? ?? Reviews ?? I'd like to have fifty reviews… hopefully the fanfic is worthy of that many… tell me what you thought. 


	5. Back to JAG

((Mac's POV))

I groan as my alarm clock begins buzzing noisily next to my ear. I swing my arm at the offensive machine and luckily hit it right on the snooze bar amazingly avoiding smashing the lamp next to it. Rubbing at my eyes I slide my legs out over the bed and stand up.

"Holy crap!" I fall back onto the bed gasping in pain. Yeah, Mac, you twisted your ankle remember? I chastise myself inwardly. Okay, slow down Marine, take this one hop to the bathroom at a time. Bouncing up onto my uninjured foot I limp to my restroom. I struggle into my Marine green and put on some makeup. 

Deciding its time for some breakfast and a good cup of coffee I wobble back into the kitchen. Grabbing my coffee pot in one hand I move on to the fridge. Throwing it open I grab a box of donuts and proceed to the table, just in time to sit down and realize I need a cup to put my coffee in.

When I've finally eaten a few donuts I pour my wondrous coffee. It's ice cold. Sipping it I make a face briefly before swallowing. Must be at least a day and a half old. Shrugging to myself I drink it anyway in two or three gulps. Thank God for caffeine. Now I just need another Advil for my ankle. I'm afraid to look at it. I don't think I want to know how mangled and bruised it looks. 

((Harm's POV))

The door comes in contact with my hand and I wait for it to be opened. A moment or to passes while I stand in the hallway. The door swings open to reveal the loveliest lady I've ever set eyes on. 

"Hey, come on in."

"Don't mind if I do. How's the ankle?" I look down to the floor and cringe as she pulls her pant leg up to her knee. Her ankle is pretty badly swollen and a gruesome shade of violet in a few spots. "Are you sure you're okay?" I hope she doesn't act tough now. If she's really hurt I want to know.

"It hurts. A lot." A guilty look washes over her features as she admits the truth.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You're allowed to be injured now and then, Jarhead. What are you going to do about JAG today?" We. What are we going to do. "Come here," I say putting a supportive arm around her back. We walk over to the couch slowly and sit down.

"I guess I have no choice but to go. I'll just tell the Admiral I'm a little out of it and hope that doing paperwork can occupy me for a day or two." I nod. 

"Sounds good to me, Klutz." Glaring at me Mac smacks me playfully on the shoulder. 

"Whatch who you call Klutz, Stickboy. I'm still know how to kill with my hands you know. Neither of them are broken, either."

"You don't need your hands to kill just use your looks and personality," I state blatantly. As she begins to ask me if that was a compliment I interrupt her. "I take that back, just use your sharp tongue." A grin spreads over my face as she smacks me again.

"Its going on 0600 Flyboy. We should get going." 

"Can you drive?" It seems like a valid question although you drive with your right foot. 

"I guess I could pull it off." She glances at me. 

"Why don't you just go with me?" I give her my best smile.

"Sure. Let's get going."

***

((Mac's POV)) 

We've made it to the elevator with me only tripping three times. All three times I was trying to walk on my own and I tripped over my foot. It went numb a few minutes ago. Now I'm leaning up against Harm for fear that I'll fall over if I'm not careful. It's nice to just lean against him anyway though. 

The doors slide open to reveal the bullpen. It's still early and not may people are here with the exception of Harriet and another Lieutenant. 

"You alright now?" Harm asks me and his voice sounds concerned for me.

"I'll try walking again." I don't really want to show that I'm hurt but its difficult. This is evident as I step forward and begin falling over for the fourth time. Harm catches me. 

"I guess not, huh?" He puts his arm around my waist again and helps me towards the Admirals office. Harriet looks up as we pass her desk. 

"Good morning sir, ma'am. Are you alright ma'am?" Her motherliness leaks through into most everything now that she had little A.J. Its been what, two years now? 

"It's Mac, Harriet. I'm fine. I sprained my ankle yesterday. Hopefully I'll just get to do some paperwork today and lay off it. Harm's been nice enough to help me around this morning." 

((Harriet's POV))

The elevator doors just opened and Harm and Mac just stepped out. Together. That's not unusual or anything but I take notice anyway. Mac takes a step off and seems to trip. Harm catches her before she can knock herself out on a desk on the way down. Greeting them as they creep by I ask Mac if she's alright. The tough Marine says yes of course. 

Something about the two seems different today. They're close to each other and that certain tension that usually has been found between them isn't there. I have to concentrate on not smiling. Something has happened between them. I'll ask Mac about it later.

Saying our farewells for now, the pair heads off to the Admiral's office. 

A/N: ?? What do you think? I have a few ideas for what happens next. Reviews are liked…loved!!! 


	6. Three Months Later

((Mac's POV))

It's been a three months since I fell down. It's been eight years since I fell in love. 

After that long a time, I had begun to let him go, let Harm slip away, and replace him with Mic. The tears that slipped down my face when Harm went down in the ocean reminded me that Mic wasn't what I wanted. There was no replacement for the Flyboy I'd fallen for years earlier. I only loved Mic as a friend. I was never in love with him. I was, however, in love with Harm. Don't get me wrong- I still am, I was just too scared to admit it then. I suppose the reason I never did give up on Harm is because I'm a Jarhead. Stubborn. I knew what I wanted and I was determined to get it. 

Now I got it - I'm Harm's Jarhead. His Marine. He's my Squid. My Flyboy, my Stickboy. It's time for me to forget my past- all the events I wished wouldn't have happened- the alcohol addiction, death and my loneliness. I sigh softly, letting my thoughts slip out of my mind and turning my attention to a new topic. Keeping my eyes shut I decided nothing sounds like a good subject to ponder. 

With my thumb on my left hand I slowly push the gold ring on my fourth finger back and forth. I'm almost used to it's presence. Turning a little to the left I curl up against the warm body next to me. Jingo peeks at me groggily before returning to his nap. Smiling faintly I realized I turned the wrong direction. Flipping over onto my other side as carefully as I can, I snuggle up closer to the other living creature in my bed. My eyes wander over Harm's face and eventually meet his azure eyes, which have been open for quite some time, or so he tells me. 

"You look beautiful," he whispers. 

"Tell me something I don't know, Flyboy," I retort quietly, closing my eyes again. An arm is suddenly wrapped around my shoulder and I feel safe. "I love you," I say, barely audible.

"Mmm… I love me, too," comes Harm's reply, which, even at five in the morning remains cocky. Jingo rearranges himself on the bed, moving toward the end of it.

"Just for that you can sleep on the couch tomorrow," I murmur to my Squid.

"I agree. It was rude of Jingo to move like that. You sure you want him on the couch though?" I roll my eyes. 

"Harm…"

"Yeah, Mac?"

"Go to sleep. Your comebacks are getting worse than usual."

"I see I really am loved around here." Forgetting about sleep at the snide comment I sit up. 

"Oh, really?" I inquire, nudging Harm into a sitting position. "Then what's this- hate?" I pull him into a passionate kiss that lasts a remarkable amount of time. 

"Hmm… I'm not quite sure there… I think I'd have to do that again to make an accurate conclusion. At the moment I can only speculate what that was. I think I need to cross examine." Harm's azure eyes hold mine steadily. I see mischief in those baby blues. Not that that's a problem.

"No objections. Everyone knows Marines are better at kissing and other such things along those lines. Better than any Squid." 

"Give me some proof to back that statement up, counselor," Harm says smiling. I wipe that smug grin off his pretty features with a second, more powerful kiss. 

At this rate who knows how far I'll have to go to make a point. Being a lawyer is tough.

************************************************************************

A/N: Soooooo???? I updated. You like it? Now that you've read… review! Please! 


End file.
